Organic material has been the research focus, which popularly used in copolymer material at present. Researches and developments involved in it are increasing. As optoelectronic material or semiconductor material, copolymer material is becoming one of hotspots in the field of energy. A typical application is solar cell, for example.
Traditional solar cell with high efficiency use inorganic semiconductor as raw material normally, but commercial development of the main silicon wafers solar cell is repressed by complicated productive technology, heavy pollution, energy-wasting and high cost. Thus, it is the research focus and difficult in photovoltaic field to take advantage of low-priced material to produce low-cost solar cell with high efficiency. However, organic material is of good environmental stability, excellent suppleness, film-forming properties, low-cost, and easily controlled. On the other hand, the process of organic solar cell is relatively simple; it can be operated at low temperature. And the production cost of devices is also cheaper. Due to such advantages, organic material has attracted much attention to be cheap and attractive material of solar cell. Besides, the potential advantages of organic solar cell include the followings: it can be manufactured on a large scale, it can use flexible substrate, it has friendly relations with environment, and it is portable, etc.
Organic photovoltaic material has such advantages, like good thermal stability, easy to be processed, low cost. It can achieve specific photoelectric function by molecular design. Based on such advantages, organic photovoltaic material can be implemented in kinds of semiconductor or photoelectric devices. For example, copolymer solar cell is a kind of new solar cell, which uses organic material normally. Some advantages of copolymer solar cell cannot be matched by inorganic solar cell, such as extensive material source, diversity of controllable structure, low cost, safety, simple process, light quality and it can be flexibly manufactured on a large scale. Possessing important development and application prospects, it can be implemented in building construction, lighting, power generation and other fields. Nevertheless, efficiency of photon-to-electron conversion of copolymer solar cell is much lower than that of inorganic solar cell so far.